worldstonefandomcom-20200214-history
Ramin
Ramin of Goldshire, commonly known as''' Blackpatch and sometimes Black Goat',' is a Demon Hunter hailed from Khanduras. Renowned for his tracking capabilities, Ramin joined the organization of Demon Hunters many years after the Emergence of Evil. His broad connections and intermingles with other organizations has made him a resourceful individual. History Ramin was abandoned as an infant and taken in as an orphan to the Zakarum Church of Waystruck. While serving as a page to an aging Zakarum cleric and learning how to read and write, Ramin wrote hundreds of corresponding letters on his behalf over the course of several years. His upbringing in the religion made him a zealous follower in his later years. Ramin was also exposed to harsh punishment for what his guardian's regarded as sin, and thus he was constantly disciplined or beaten for his insubordination. Ramin eventually left the church and turned to a life of artisan work; he lived under the innkeeper Gwen and was taught how to use a bow and arrow at a young age. Waystruck's town leader, Delpha, involved him in small exploits surrounding the Sisterhood of the Sightless Eye, earning Ramin a reputation among his peers. Traveling bounty hunters would often recruit him into their company for temporary work for his knowledge of the surrounding realm. ''Life Upon the Hollowed Kraken' Circa 1249 while accompanying a group of warriors as a squire, Ramin's group was attacked near the Gulf of Westmarch by a raiding force of corsairs. Ramin and several surviving members of his group were captured and sold into a trafficking ring controlled by pirates. After several weeks of captivity Ramin contemplated killing himself and attempted several times, but never succeeded. For nearly a decade, Ramin was brought up and forced into labor upon the pirate ship Hollowed Kraken. Hireling of the King's Road During the War of the Black King, Ramin fled the kingdom and trekked north with a group of refugees to escape the madness of King Leoric. His group witnessed to the conflict known as the Resistance of Southgate. In 1264, one year after the war, Ramin settled in the Sharval Wilds where he worked prolifically as a hunter and pelt merchant. He worked occasionally with the Greenguard and would oftentimes collaborate with their members, particularly cleric Argo Ruffly, on collecting bounties and aiding denizens. During a mission to capture a crazed hermit in the wilderness Ramin was attacked and was stabbed in the chest, and managed to survive by the healing touch of a traveling priest. Ramin spent months traveling the Sharval Wilds until he eventually settled down and built a cabin in the small village of Goldshire; there, he continued to hunt for pelts which he used for trading and selling. He betrothed a young woman from the village, offering her family a dozen pelts for her hand in marriage, and lived with her after the cabin was built. Their marriage did not last however, as his wife, Christine, ran away with a traveling merchant. Unknown to Ramin at the time of Christine's sudden departure was that she was pregnant with their child; the two never saw each other again. Not long after she abandoned Ramin, and kept no promise of ever returning, he soon left Goldshire and began living as a vagabond. Joining the Hunt attire, circa 1264.]] Following the years of hunting spent in the Sharval Wilds, Ramin journeyed north into the Dreadlands where he began working closely with several warriors to hunt down demons. His endeavors in the fallen kingdom lead him to cross paths and collaborate with several organizations, including the Veradani, Zakarum Inquisitors, and several uprising mercenary factions including the Iron Order and remaining Barbarian Tribes. His broad connections across Dreadlands made him a reputable warrior in the hunt to vanquish the demons. Among his closest companions were a passionate group of warriors, one of which had close ties with the leaders of the Viz-Jaq'taar. Circa 1270, Ramin began utilizing magic runes, potions and elixirs with a Apothecary Muriel of the Alchemist Guild. Unbeknownst to Ramin was that Muriel secretly traded through a black market with a coven of witches within the Witchwood of Khanduras, with Muriel visiting to acquire herbs, runes and ingredients. Ramin, meanwhile, would sell and distribute their final products to traveling merchants and towns he visited in the north. Ramin, acting as a fence, was able to distinguish himself to the friendly denizens of the Dreadlands. Later that same year, during winter, Muriel attempted to betray the coven and in response they captured and sacrificed the priestess. Ramin, unaware of her murder, soon noticed her disappearance and attempted to locate her whereabouts but to no avail. Some months after her death Ramin found in her home letters through her personal belongings that exposed her dealings with the coven of Witchwood. The Demon Hunters and the Viz-Jaq'taar, who were fighting a war against The Herald of Terror, bestowed the quest of finding Muriel to Ramin and deal with any conspirators. Ramin's journey south was extensive and his investigation of Muriel's disappearance lead him to the coven of the Witchwood, but he awaited for a duration before confronting them. The Black Goat of the Woods Having returned to Khanduras after a seven year departure, and seeing the ruined state of his motherland, Ramin became fixated on helping restore peace to the shattered kingdom. Though he did not abandon his quest bestowed by his northern allies Ramin was quick to distinguish himself by aiding warriors in the region at slaying demonic minions, especially the highly active groups controlled by The Herald of Terror. After sometime his investigation of Muriel lead him to the Witchwood where he soon discovered the coven that had supplied her. Perceiving them merely as demon worshipers and heretics he planned to eliminate all the members for what he deduced had been the result of her demise. Character and Appearance Ramin is a gifted and intelligent individual, versatile in a broad range of abilities from gadgetry, melee weaponry, ranged weaponry, multilingual, strategy, and great many others. Due to his vast knowledge and expertise, Ramin is highly sought after as a resourceful individual. His personality is dreary, his demenaor often unsettlingly. Due to these characteristics Ramin has many allies but few friends.